Catrina
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: The Titans find a girl and take her into the titans, she is kind of like Terra but she's not evil. But she captures the heart of our beloved Beast Boy AND Cyborg. Pairings: Robstar RaeBB CatBB CyCat
1. Info about new character

A new character is involved in this story.

Her name is Catrina Brown, Cat for short.

Description: Brown hiar, medium length, always tied up in a bun with a pin holding together.

Eyes- changing color. (yes it can happen my eyes change color, they go from brown-hazel or hazel-brown) Sometimes their Brown, sometimes their Blue.

Clothes : the most popular clothes you will see her in as a Blue tee with dark green edges, and across the top it says, "smile it confuses people." (sorry love that shirt, I just don't know where the hell to find it!) Jeans and on the bottom is the design of flowers that are blue.

FAVORITES:

Color- Blue

Food- Tofu and pizza (she is a non-vegitarian but she loves tofu any way.)

Favorite teen titans: (in order) BB, CY, ROB, SF, RAE


	2. Chap 1

Catrina saw the monster closing in on her. She tried her force fields, it didn't work. Suddenly the monster picked her up and threw her against the wall, it knocked her out cold.

Catrina's pov

I woke up in a warm place and I was in a bed. I heard voices in another room. "Who is she?" said one voice.

"Dude how am I supposed to know?" said another.

"He wasn't implying anything on you!" said another.

"Friends stop fighting, it is not nice." Said a cheerful voice of a girl.

More noise just came form the room. I turned into a fly and flew into the room. I saw a man half robot and half human fighting with a green boy with elf-like ears.

I saw him shape shift into a gorilla and throw the man across the room then change back and laugh.

Then the half robot man came charging at the boy. The boy turned into a chicken and clucked, then ran away.

Wow he is a shape shifter like me!

I looked around and saw a person in a purple cloak in the corner, and a girl with big emerald eyes and red hair hiding behind a boy with spiky hair and a mask. Suddenly the person in the cloak screamed, "Enough!" She made a desk glow black and white then it exploded.

The robot man and the shape shifter stopped fighting and stood straight up. "I have had enough with all of your fighting." The person in the cloak said. The girl with red hair started to speak but the person in the cloak stopped her. "Yes Starfire I know you and Robin were not in this, I wasn't talking about you I was talking about Beast Boy and Cyborg. Why do you two always fight, to you it's a habit but to us it's a big pain in the butt! I mean Starfire had to hide behind Robin!" The red head and spiky haired boy looked at each other and their cheeks turned a bright red. Oh they definitely like each other. Suddenly the boy turned to look in my direction. He turned into a fly. Uh oh.

He came over to me. "Hey."

"Hey?"

"You understand me?"

"Yes."

"Are you a fly or a shape shifter?" To answer his question, I turned into a bird.

"Cool! So am I! What's Your name?"

I didn't answer him.

"Hello? Hey are you mute?" I looked at him. "Oh my goodness you are, I have to tell my friends." He turned to leave. "Wait!" I said. He stopped and turned. "You can speak." I nodded. "My name is Catrina, I act mute because when I tell people my name, they made fun of it." He took me by the wing and pulled me out of the room, and no one noticed cause the person in the cloak was yelling at them. "I won't make fun of your name if you don't make fun of mine." He said.\

I changed back into human form and so did he. "My name is Beast Boy." I smiled.

"That is such a nice name." He smiled and changed into a puppy and wagged his tail. I laughed. "You're funny." He changed back. "Really that's not what the Titans think." I pondered about what he said.

"Wait! Titans, you mean the TEEN Titans the superheroes?"

He smiled "That's us!" He said proudly.

I squealed. "That is so cool! I actually met the titans, I should've have recognized all of you, you especially you are my idol mostly because you are a shift shaper like me but also because you are the coolest person in the universe."

He blushed, "Oh, come on, wait…" He suddenly remembered Terra, the only girl that thought he was funny and was nice to him. "…You aren't working for some evil guy are you?" He asked, not wanting to go through THE TERRA EXPERIENCE, again. I shook my head, confused.

"No…why?"

He sighed. "Because I knew this girl and I thought she was my friend but she betrayed me, she betrayed all of us!" He said banged his hand on the table nearby. I jumped back, surprised at beast boy's reaction, I couldn't understand why he was so upset.

"Sorry." He said.

I smiled, "It's okay, come on even heroes have the right to bleed."

He smiled back. "BEASTBOY!" I heard Cyborgs and Raven's voices yell.

"WHAT!" He yelled back.

"Get your butt back in here!" Raven yelled, and then something blew up. (Ok I HATE doing first person, so I am switching to third person.) Catrina giggled.

Beast Boy looked at her, strangely. "Yeah, you think it's funny when she yells now, but if you live with her, you can't live with it."

She smiled. He sighed. "Well, come on lets go meet the titans."

She nodded and they both walked into the next room. "Beast boy! How dare you run out of the room when I am yelling at you!" Raven yelled.

Then she noticed the girl behind him. Suddenly Robin spoke up. "Beast Boy, getting to know the new girl with out us?" Beast boy smiled sheepishly.

Robin walked up to her. "Hello, I'm Robin." He held out his hand, she gladly took it and shook it. Starfire squealed as she ran up to her. "Curiosity abounds, please tell us where are you from, how did you get here, what is your favorite color, and do you wish to be my friend?" She asked excitedly.

Cat stared at her. "Umm earth, I have no idea, Blue and sure."

Starfire squealed again and hugged her, tightly. "Hello new friend!" She said.

"Hello." Cat replied, her voice raspy.

Starfire let go and walked off to the side. "I'm Raven." Raven said, emotionless.

"Hey Rae." She said.

"Don't call me that" Raven said.

"Sorry." Cat said.

"Yo dude, you ok?" Beast boy's voice piped in.

Everyone turned to see beast boy waving his hand in front of a wide-eyed, drooling Cyborg.

Raven muttered to herself, "azarath, metrion Zinthos" and was about to hit Cyborg over the head with an object but someone beat her to it. She looked around and saw the new girl's hands glowing and dark blue. "Thanks Raven." Said Cyborg, "I really needed that."

She looked to Cyborg, who was rubbing his head. "I didn't do that."

She said. "If you didn't, who did?" Robin asked. Raven looked to where Cat was supposed to be, but she wasn't.

"Hey where did Cat go?" Beast boy asked, looking around. Everyone shrugged.

Cat ran out of the house and ran out to the shore of the ocean. She sat down on a rock and started crying. Beast Boy came up behind her.

She felt somebody's presence and turned around and put him in a glowing dark blue bubble. "Cat put me down!" Beast Boy yelled from inside the glowing bubble.

Cat snorted. "Why should I?"

Beast Boy was confused. "Because it's me, Beast Boy!" He yelled.

Catrina gasped and a sorry look spread across her face. She let go and Beast Boy fell to the ground. "Ow." he squeaked.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy, I was just…..scared." She said hesitantly, turning back to face the ocean.

"Why?" Beast Boy asked coming up next to her.

She just stared out at the ocean. "I don't want to talk about it."

Beast Boy sighed, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Alright Cat, but when you want to talk about I'm here." She bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Thanks Beast Boy."

He smiled. "Well come in when you're ready we can let you sleep in…" He sighed. "….in Terra's room."

She didn't notice the pause that he took. "Alright."

He started walking toward the house. "Oh and one more thing, call me BB, everyone else does!" After that said he finally went back into the house.

"Thanks Beast Boy, you've all been great but…" she turned around and saw that Beast Boy was inside. "…but I just can't stay here."

She took out her hair pin and put it on a rock. "Good-bye Beast Boy, I'll miss you." She dove into the ocean, turned into a dolphin and swam away.


End file.
